Steal or Stolen
by erlia91
Summary: Jing and Kir are entering a new city to steal Jewel of Moonwalk. However, looks like a Princess is needed to be saved by Jing.


**_The King has forgotten all of his beloved,_**

**_He keeps his treasure one,_**

**_His only shining jewel,_**

**_Inside his daughter,_**

**_the Jewel of Moonwalk._**

**(from Mizuwari City's Old Poetry)**

"So this is Mizuwari City?!" a bird talks and admires beauty of the city.

"This is Mizuwari City, Kir," the young boy repeats the bird's words.

"Then," the bird named Kir looks at the boy, "where is our target, Jing?"

The boy smiles and answers the question simply while pointing a tower from his place, "There."

"Inside a tower?!" Kir speaks loudly till it makes every people around them look at both of them.

"Don't say it out loud, Kir," Jing walks to the tower location and Kir follows him. "I will get the Jewel of Moonwalk; whatever it takes."

"Nothing can get in the way of King of Bandit, right?" Kir says proudly. "But I want to find lovely girls here. Can I found one? Love journey is waiting for me!!"

"Your love can wait," Jing grabs Kir before Kir can fly away. "Our target takes priority first."

"You don't even know who the owner is!" Kir speaks a reason. "The only data we know is about the beautiful shine of Jewel of Moonwalk if you put it under the moon light. Only that, Jing! Before you send any letter to the owner, find any information!!"

"You say them all like you will help me, Kir," Jing is still grabing Kir and stepping to the tower. "However, I have found some information."

"Really?" Kir looks surprised. "What kind of information?"

Jing stops his steps and releases Kir before starts his explanations,

"The owner of the Jewel of Moonwalk is the King of this country. Since Mizuwari City is the capital city, the residents of the Kingdom stay here. However, since 10 years ago, the King lost his beloved wife because of an illness. He also lost his oldest son for war, his youngest son because of an accident, and he became stressed.

His only beloved daughter is his only treasure. The Jewel of Moonwalk, people said, captured the King's heart, made him forget every painful incident. The King treasured the Jewel of Moonwalk very much so he sealed the Jewel of Moonwalk inside his own daughter. To protect it, the King even locked his daughter inside that tower and never let the Princess out from there."

"A princess is inside that old tower for 10 years?!" Kir shouts and quickly covers its mouth before anyone listen to their conversations. "It's terrible."

"Of course it is," Jing continues his walk. "You can consider this target as saving the Princess as well."

"But what do you mean that the Jewel of Moonwalk is 'inside' her body?" Kir asks.

"I don't know about that for now. Anyway, we can't go inside the tower easily. The King has guardians all over the tower so it will be a really difficult mission," Jing stops after they arrive in front of castle gate, but not entering it because of the guardians.

"Here we are, the castle of the King," Jing stares at the castle.

"You come to the castle without knowing how to enter the tower?!" Kir whispers.

"I did say it's difficult but I didn't say I can't go inside the tower," Jing states. "There's a hole for the guarding for the Princess. I've watched the guardians shift last night. They change shifts three times a day. When they change shifts, we can go inside the tower, right to the Princess' room, from the window."

"Oh!" Kir grins.

"Then," Jing walks nearer to the tower, "fly me there, Kir! No words or you will never see the Princess!"

"What?!" Kir confuses. "Won't you send any announcement letter to the King if you want to steal the Jewel of Moonwalk?!"

"Who says I want to steal the Jewel of Moonwalk now?" Jing asks back. "I only check the battlefield. Now, fly, Kir!"

Kir, without any word, takes Jing as strong as it could, and flies to the back of the tower. The guardians walk away to change places with another guardians. Kir, with Jing, enter the tower from the only window.

"You must pay me equally, Jing!" Kir whispers as it releases Jing after they enter the tower successfully.

Both of them are in a beautiful room but simple, with only two doors and one window, which they enter from.

"Who are you?"

They turn to see a lady with long hair and blue eyes, who's standing in front of them with confused expression.

"Wow!" Kir's eyes turn into heart. "What a beautiful lady!"

"Are you the Princess?" Jing asks politely.

"Yes, I am," she answers. "Who are you?"

"Sorry for our impoliteness," Kir says quickly. "My name is Kir."

"I'm Jing. May I know your name, Princess?" Jing smiles.

The Princess looks kind of curious but finally answers the question, "Amaretto."

"Amaretto?" Kir praises. "Such a beautiful name!"

"How can both of you reach this place?" Amaretto ignores Kir. "No one is allowed to come here except the maids and my father."

"Forgive us, Princess Amaretto," Jing bows, "but we just arrived in this city. After heard about the story of yours, we thought that maybe you need someone to talk and befriend with."

Amaretto keeps silent but she suddenly smiles, "Thanks."

"Princess Amaretto," Jing stands straight, "may I ask a question?"

"It's alright to call me by name only," Amaretto walks to Jing's place. "You came here secretly right? Ask it before anyone notices your appearance here."

Jing smiles slightly, "Is it true that the Jewel of Moonwalk is inside your body?"

Amaretto doesn't say anything. She walks to a book-shelf and grabs a book.

"Do you know about the incidents of this Kingdom?" she suddenly asks.

"You mean about your mother and your siblings?" Kir cut in.

"Since that day, my father locked me inside this place. The maids and guardians who come here only do their duties then leave me all alone in loneliness. When I was a child, I tried to reassure myself that my father locked me here for my good but I realized that he did this for the Jewel of Moonwalk," Amaretto turns to Jing. "Is this Jewel more valuable than me?"

"Princess Amaretto...," Kir can't say anything.

"Princess?" a voice says from outside of the room. "Who are you talking to?"

Amaretto quickly pulls Jing to her bed and covers him with the blanket. Kir itself pretends to be a statue.

An old woman enters the room and looks around.

"No one," Amaretto answers calmly. "Maybe you heard anything else from outside."

The old woman looks around once again before asks permission from Amaretto and exits from the room. Amaretto takes the blanket off Jing while Kir is breathing quickly.

"Are you here for the Jewel too?" Amaretto asks.

"What if I say 'yes'?" Jing asks back.

Amaretto points her right eye, "It's in my eye."

"What?!" Kir closes its mouth.

"What will you do?" Amaretto whispers slowly. "Are you going to take my eye out or kill me?"

Jing smiles softly, "I will never do both of them."

Jing grabs Kir and walks to the window, "It's more than enough for today. I take my permission, Princess Amaretto. See you again!"

With that, Jing run away from the window, making the guardians try to chase him but end with failure.

* * *

******Next Night...**

"It's completely difficult, isn't it, Jing?" Kir looks around.

Jing and Kir are standing on top of the roof of a house, looking at the tower. Jing has sent an announcement letter that he will steal the Jewel of Moonwalk. Of course the King tighten the guardians for the tower.

"The moon is shining brightly tonight, Kir," Jing says calmly.

"It's not the time for poetry!" Kir shouts.

"I know," Jing smirks. "It's show-time!"

Jing quickly jumps from roof to roof until the tower location.

"It's him!" one of the guardians shouts. The other guardians look to the night sky and prepare their swords. When Jing lands safely on the ground, they run to him and stab him. But the thing they stabbed is only a balloon because suddenly it's bursted.

"Great trick, Jing!" Kir praises.

Jing and Kir are sitting on the edge of the window. Kir laughs hard while Jing is only smiling.

"So you're the King of Bandit, Jing?" Amaretto appears. "Aren't you going to steal the Jewel?"

"I will," Jing stands in front of Amaretto. Jing shows a flower to Amaretto and suddenly she falls asleep. Jing quickly picks her bridal style.

"Sleeping flowers only work once for one person, Jing," Kir says. "Now, shall we run?"

* * *

"Are you awake, Princess Amaretto?"

Amaretto opens her eyes slowly and finds Jing and Kir are waiting for her awakening. She can feel the breeze of night wind and light of night sky.

"You... You brought me out from the tower?" Amaretto asks to Jing.

"Actually," Jing smiles, "brought the Jewel of Moonwalk, to make it right."

Amaretto looks sad, "Yeah, I mean that."

Jing sits next to Amaretto, "Actually I can release the Jewel of Moonwalk from your eyes with a little bit of magic."

"But if you release it from me," Amaretto looks at the ground, "I have no value anymore."

"I don't think so," Jing puts his hand on Amaretto's right eye and cast some spells.

Next second, a beautiful violet jewel stone is in Jing's hand.

"You have it now," Amaretto speaks. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Jing rubs his head, "I will but..."

"But?" Amaretto looks at Jing. "But what?"

Jing sighs, "I was planning to steal this jewel and leave this city; just that simple plan. But now I think I want something else."

"What do you mean?" Amaretto looks confused.

Jing places his hand on Amaretto's cheek, "If you want any stars in the sky, I will steal it for you. If you want drops of water from any waterfall, I will take it for you. If you want the light from the sun, I will give it for you."

"I think," Jing kisses Amaretto's hand, "you've stolen my heart, my Princess."

Amaretto blushes.

"Will you stay by my side?" Jing proposes.

"I... I...," Amaretto loses her words.

"Don't flirt here!" Kir suddenly kicks Jing. "That's my words! Why did you take her from me, Jing?!"

Amaretto smiles before finally says, "Can you grant one wish for me?"

* * *

******Next Day...**

"Is it alright, Princess Amaretto?" Jing asks once again. Jing, Amaretto, and Kir are walking out from the city.

"It's the best," Amaretto answers. "And stop calling me 'Princess'."

"You leave the Jewel of Moonwalk for your father and going to travel with us?" Kir looks at Amaretto.

Amaretto nods, "Thanks for letting me to have the Jewel, Jing."

"It's nothing," Jing smiles. "I have more valuable jewel with me."

Jing kisses Amaretto's forehead, making she blushes and Kir angry. After that, Amaretto lets a smile on her face. She knows: long adventure is waiting for them.


End file.
